Cake
by FaunLoricato
Summary: Fem!Crona x Kid. Who knew Crona had it in her? Though he should have really known that it was always the quiet ones.
1. Chapter 1

Cake

Kid x Crona

Disclaimer – I own nothing, happy? This is probably just crack though – the song is Birthday Cake by Rihanna, another thing I do not own. Side note there's two different versions; I used the lyrics for the one without Chris Brown. M to be safe for now, definitely M in later chapters though.

Crona looked around making sure Miss. Marie was really out and texted her to make sure she was miles away still on her singles retreat, and the doors and windows were all locked. Now she was alone, Ragnorak being separated from her for almost a year now, and oh how she enjoyed alone time now. She discovered how much she loved music and when by herself like this, belly dancing. It had all started when Miss. Marie encouraged her to try dancing, it was ballet lesson tapes, and then the mail order company had sent her a promotional DVD of belly dance basics. She popped a cd she made of appropriate current music she could dance to. She lightly popped her hips in m and m patterns and warmed up with some mild camels her chest, stomach and hips rolling softly in tandem to the music, loosening up while she changed into a cami and pajama shorts.

I sat up from reading on my bed to a knock at my bedroom door. "Kid, open up it's your dad on the mirror." Liz sounded annoyed, so I promptly went to retrieve her pocket mirror. "Hey Kiddo~! I need you to do me a favor, Marie just phoned the death room, and she's worried about Crona. I need you to go and check in on her and make sure everything is all right. " I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose, and sighing. Crona was a good person but so asymmetrical. "Fine, Father, I'll be going there straight away then." "Marie left a spare key under the doormat, ok~! Thanks Kiddo~!" His father disconnected the call. "I'll be back later, Liz, don't wait up for me." The book he had been reading placed in its place so that symmetry was preserved, before heading out the door and taking off on Beelzebub.

Marie had the basement apartment in a town house towards the old town sector of the city; it was a cozy and quaint home for the two women. He tried to just peak in the windows so he could be on his way without going inside, alas though, it was to no avail as everything was shut down tighter than Fort Knox. Grumbling to himself about awkwardness he went to the front door and quickly snatched the key that lay hidden there. He opened the door softly and his eyebrows shot up into his hair line as he heard the music that was playing within. He had no idea Crona listened to that kind of music. It was so sensual, upbeat, with a quick tempo. A new song was starting and, oh death, it was so sexy, it instantly had his mind on its way to the gutter.

"Come and put your name on it

Put your name on it

Come and put your name on it

Your name

Bet you wanna put your name on it

Put your name on it

Come and put your name on it

Ba-ba-baby

It's not even my birthday

But he want to lick the icing off

I know you want it in the worst way

Can't wait to blow my candles out"

Oh dear lord, he could hear her singing along to it, his blood was already pumping faster. He softly padded his way deeper into the house, heading to the source of the music, turning the corner he came to the open door of Crona's new bedroom. His eyes widened and he stood stock still as he watched her. Her eyes were closed, as if trying to somewhere else or be someone else, her petal soft lips were murmuring the lyrics, but that was only the beginning. Oh sweet marvelous lord she could move her body, the whole body rolled in tandem, showing off her lean stomach and petite breasts, though not as small as he seemed to remember.

"He want that cake, cake, cake,

cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake,

cake, cake, cake, cake, cake

Ooh baby I like it, it's so excited

Don't try to hide it

I'mma make you my bitch

Cake, cake, cake, cake  
Cake, cake, cake, cake  
Cake, cake, cake, cake  
Cake, cake, cake"

Her hips made sharp alternating pops as she sank to the floor with each 'cake' till she was on her knees, her side facing Kid, still deep in her trance. Her hips were raised off her heels and then her body began to bend back. On the Nidhogg, it was not nearly this arousing, slow or tantalizing. Every vertebra that leaned back was accompanied with her arms floating up in snake like motions, reaching over head to the floor.

"Ooh baby, I like it  
You so excited  
Don't try to hide it  
I'mma make you my bitch

Her arms smoothly moved to her sides and ghosted up her hips, her stomach, showing the barest hint of her belly button – when the hell did she get that pierced ?! … What else had she pierced? – flowing her fingertips up her sternum, skimming her lovely face to her hair.  
"I know you wanna bite this  
Its so enticin'"  
She licked then bit her lip as she fisted her hair and pulled ever so slightly. Just when he couldn't be more aroused or entranced, her eye fluttered open to half –lidded and glazed for a split second before shooting wide open, her head slowly turning to him in mortification. Both stared at each other like a deer in the head lights.

My brain shut off in shock as I realized that no only someone had gotten in the house, but that someone was Kid-kun and he was watching me. How long had he been there?! I only did this when I was alone, with absolutely no one within the vicinity. I felt like I was on overload, my breath started picking up pace, I couldn't breathe. "I-I I can't" I took a deep breath and shouted "I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS!" and bolted as fast as I could into the adjoined bathroom. Safe in Mr. Corner I tried to regain control of my breathing, after a few moments it didn't feel like my heart was going to beat its way out of my rib cage. I gulped the air greedily as I tried to make sense of what had just happened. Kid-kun had seen me dancing like that. I wasn't ashamed of how I was dancing, but I didn't want to be seen as that kind of easy girl, especially in the eyes of Kid-kun. I couldn't lie that I was attracted to him, but we were never especially close before, though we were in the same group of friends. He could never return such feelings to me, the daughter of the witch that had almost destroyed this world. I with my hands soaked in blood, no... I sighed. No one as kind and good as Kid-kun would ever want to be with anyone as tainted as me.

The song had ended and all was quiet as she leaned against the door, while Kid was on the other side, a little afraid to be the first to speak. "A-Are you all right Crona?" He sounded so concerned; she seemed to start and blushed before. "I- I will be." "I'm sorry I walked in on you like that, it wasn't what a gentleman should do, and I apologize." She fidgeted with her fingers. "H-how, l-long w-we-were you th-there?" She stuttered out quietly. He looked down in embarrassment. "All of that Cake song, I truly am sorry Crona, I was just mesmerized by you dancing. I've never seen anything like-" "Belly dancing" She blurted out quickly before covering her mouth again. His eyes widened and just stared at the door, she seemed to gain a bit of confidence, though still painfully shy. "M-Ms. Marie got me ballet tapes so I could learn how to dance, but I started learning Belly dancing on my own. I-I don't know why but I feel so much more in control and confident when I'm dancing like that." He smiled softly. "That's amazing that you taught yourself to dance, though I wish I could see you dancing ballet." He grew nervous at her pause but soon breathed a sigh of relief. "Y-you don't think low of me now then?" "No, I know you're lady of virtue." He scooted back as she peeked out and opened the door all the way slowly. They looked at each other for a few minutes. "Thank you Kid-kun." She said softly with the sweetest smile he had ever seen. His blush came back full force and he fidgeted, cursing himself for doing so before coughing slightly. "If it's not too forward of me, Crona, would you mind if I walked you to school tomorrow? I would like to get to know you better." Her answering blush was just too adorable, and his heart melted with her honeyed smile. "I would love that Kid-kun."

Well probably terrible but I can't just give the lemons out in the first chapter. It's been a long time since I've written anything, so please take it easy. I know the grammar Nazis are waiting to tear this up, but anything constructive is appreciated. ~ Faun


	2. Chapter 2 - Just STFU BlackStar

Cake

Ch. 2 Just STFU Black*Star

Thanks to Maddylovesyou, MizoreShirayukiFan, Man in a mirror, Aoni, and Guccigoat. I appreciate your kind words and hope you enjoy this chapter! Put a bit of lemon in at the end. =3 The little quote that Crona says is from The Emerald Tablets of Thoth, a really good read that was the base for a lot of old alchemy practices.

Once more I own nothing

Black*Star was waiting at the gates of Shibusen with Tsubaki, Soul and Maka. His poor weapon was trying so hard to get him to calm down to no avail. Maka had mentioned Crona borrowing some clothes the night before which had started the whole mess. "No way you should have let that perv borrow your clothes Maka, who knows what he'll do with them? He's such a weird guy." He dodged the first Maka chop but not the second. He twitched on the ground. "Black *Star, you should really know by now that Crona's a girl." Tsubaki scolded gently, helping him to his feet. "No way have you guys really believed that Crona's a girl?! As your Lord God I know all my disciples, and know for certain that Crona Makenshi is a boy, and I will prove it! You all shalt bear witness to the truth!" He promptly got a kick to the balls courtesy of Maka and was left to the ground as Kid and Crona walked up with Liz and Patty. "Good morning everyone, I hope everyone is well today?" Crona hid behind Kid, noticing this Maka beckoned her out. "Come on, Crona, I want to see how you look in the outfit we picked out for you." A reassuring smile lighting up her face as Crona stepped out shyly. She wore a white dress shirt that had been altered to cut straight across her chest at the end of her shoulders, slightly dropping off, a feminine cute black vest was over it, and a pink a grey tulle skirt topped it off over thigh high black tights. The Thompson sisters had even taken the time to fix her hair so it was symmetrical and had even put a little make up on her.

~Black*Star~

"Oh Crona! You look so adorable!" Maka gushed over her, while Black*Star came to. 'No, there's no way a God like me can be wrong, he's just a really good cross dresser. I must spare them all from their mistake… Forgive me Crona.' He thought, as he used all of his stealth might to make it a little closer to strike, and ripped off Crona's skirt and panties off in one go.

~Crona~

Her world seemed to stop, everyone seemed to freeze as well, as she stood petrified, her panties and skirt pooled around her feet. Then to make matters worse Black*Star felt her up … there. "Huh… I really thought you were a boy… My bad." That threw her over the edge; she screamed and turned to kick him in the face before scrambling to cover herself again.

~Kid~

It was so nice to see her so happy, so pretty in her new outfit. He felt like he was floating on cloud 9 the whole way to the school, he had had an internal debate the night before but decided he was just lucky to have his eyes opened that she was such a lovely, sexy…. Nope! He shook his head it would not do to have a nose bleed so early in the day with all the girls with him. Though Black*Star just had to go and ruin it. He couldn't separate his gaze from her naked bottom half. It was… completely waxed and right on her hip bones were identical tattoos, perfectly symmetrical … dragon wings? His view was promptly replaced with her round, bouncy, symmetrical behind as she screeched and sent Black*Star flying with a kick to the face. I wiped the blood from my nose as the girls all went to kill Black*Star and Soul was passed out from the unexpected nose bleed. Crona had gotten her skirt back up and was huddled in the doorway of the school.

"Crona…? Are you all right?" She sniffed then looked at the mob of angry women making Black*Star regret the day he was born. "That dirty pervert." She sniffled with an angry look on her face. Curiosity overcame him and his mouth rushed ahead of his brain, the words spewing from his mouth before he thought better. "Where'd you get those tattoos from?" She looked at him terrified, frozen then bolted down the stairs. "Crona!" He yelled taking off after her on Beelzebub. As she ran he saw something spectacular as she tripped. Black wings made of soul wavelength unfurled from her back to stabilize her. They weren't dragon wings though, they were angel wings. Perhaps he should give her some time; he took off towards Kim the witch's dorm. She could probably tell him what the tattoos meant without upsetting Crona further.

~Time Lapse~

"Excuse me is Kim Dahl around? I need to speak with her." He politely asked a group of three underclassmen, the one with black pig tails answered him promptly. "She's in the common room right now with Jacqueline, Senpai." He nodded. "Thank you." He nodded to them and headed into the dorm's common room, spotting the pink haired girl immediately. "Ah, Kim, I was wondering if I could have a word with you?" She glowered in response. "My fee then." She huffed, her weapon poked her in the side, and Kid sighed. "It's about Crona." She frowned. "I guess I can let you off the hook this time then, let's at least go outside to talk about this then." She looked around for prying ears and then at Kid. "Well…? What happened this time?" He paused, trying to word this very carefully so as not to receive the witch's wrath. "Black*Star did something incredibly foolish and pantsed Crona, in doing so he revealed an interesting set of tattoos on her hips." She got a scandalous grin on her face. "Oh do tell, what were they of?" Kid raised an eyebrow. "Black angel wings, perfectly symmetrical on each hip." "Oh la la la… well, I'm surprised you haven't put it together yet, but all children of witches, as long as they have potential are marked with the familiar of their spirit. I, myself have raccoon paws on the insides of my ankles." He frowned. "That's probably why she took off then." Kim suddenly became pissed. "She took off and you came here instead of going after her?!" She bopped her fist lightly down on his head. "Baka-shinigami, you better go get your ass after her, oh and get her flowers or something nice while you're at it. She likes orchids by the way." He turned red but nodded matter of factly and took off on Beelzebub again.

~Crona~

God, I felt like such a fool, I had run from Kid, he had been nothing but kind to me, still though… How come he had to see me in such embarrassing positions lately, it was just mortifying! I still had the memory of receiving them burned into my brain. Lady Medusa wasn't known for being kind or gentle so to receive the tattoos from her made it all the worse. Though now without her around they were lovely in a dark sort of way. I sighed, curling up on the couch with the mug of coco I had just made. I had been interested in Kid-kun since we had first met but I didn't think anything would ever come of it. No one likes broken things, no matter how well they are put together. That was the lesson she had ingrained in my head from day one. Oh how I wanted to believe I was more though, and I tried so hard to believe my friends encouraging words and take them to heart it was more difficult than I had first believed.

I suppose I will just play hooky today, I hope Marie doesn't mind though. I was relaxing into the couch when I heard eight prompt knocks at the door in quick succession. That could only be Kid-kun.

I took a deep breath before opening the door to open it all the way when I say Kid-kun there with a small bouquet of orchids and lilacs. "Kid-kun?" I asked softly, taken by surprise by the lovely gift. "Come in." He handed them to me gently, blushing sweetly. "Thank you Kid-kun, they are simply lovely." I gestured to the couch. "I'll put theses in some water, would you like something to drink?" He glanced at my mug. "I suppose some coco as well, if that's alright?" I nodded and smiled at him softly, making him blush even more, and headed to the kitchen. I quickly completed the tasks, mixing his coco on my way back to the living room. "I apologize for my behavior earlier, that was a sensitive question and I had poor timing. I…" He looked down, clearly embarrassed. "They were just so symmetrical." He muttered. I blinked, and cleared my throat. "Do you know what they are now?" I asked softly, blushing myself. He looked down. "Your spirit animal is what I was told." He was being so sweet and understanding, I decided to go out on a limb. "Flash forth my soul through infinite's grace." I half sang and clapped my hands. He stared in awe as my wings made of soul wave length shimmered behind me. "Crona, you have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?" I blushed and let them fade; they were harder to keep up without the aid of black blood, though my blood had distorted them. It took me surprise when he glomped me down onto the couch to place a loving kiss on my lips.

~ Lemony =3 ~

She responded gently in kind to his soft kisses, and then began to deepen them. Her tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip, and then inside of his teeth; a short lived meeting of the two ended with Kid finally tasting Crona. She tasted of coco, vanilla, sugar and something that could only be her, so sugary sweet… like icing… He smirked into the kiss, before pulling back to catch a glimpse of her half lidded gaze, more intoxicating than the last time he had seen it. 'I wanna lick the icing off.' The lyrics of that song flitted through his mind, making him give a sexy smirk that had her shivering. "Crona…" He whispered in her ear before licking her neck from her collar bone to her jaw before placing gentle nips on her ear lobes, making her writhe under him, gasping cutely. "Kid-kun!" Her hands softly grasped his hair. "Kami-sama…" he barely caught that one but it caused his blood to rush south, all proper thoughts thrown out the window. "More, please, Kid-kun." She groaned under him and he smirked, before kissing her soft pouty lips breathless again. He continued trailing kisses and experimentally groped her behind earning another moan before he sat back on his heels. Her half lidded gaze followed his movements lustfully as he moved to her thighs were the skin began to show and lifted her knee on to his shoulder. She was blushing but the look of unadultered want never left her eyes. Her skirt rode up on her thighs; show the barest hint of white lace panties. God, he was straining against his pants already, but he knew what he wanted, what he wanted to give to her and he'd be damn if he didn't lick her icing today.

She watched him, anticipation growing at the devilish look in his eyes. "You're so beautiful, Crona." His tone was lustful yet sweet as he slipped off her panties and pushed up her skirt to see the tattoos again. Passionate nibbles and licks to her hip bones, trailing down even further. Was he?! Oh he was - he smirked up at her, keeping their gaze locked as he tasted her. Her voice keened as he set to making her scream for him, her eyes rolled back into her head as the heat just kept building. She cried his name over and over in little breathes. "Please, Kid... so … so close…" He flicked his tongue over her clit, causing a gasp. She was so perfect to him in that moment flustered and disheveled as he ravished her. Her eyes locked with his and he smirked against her and sucked down hard. That look, the feeling of him smirking as he claimed her sent her over the edge and she gripped his hair, cumming hard. Her heart skipped and white erupted behind her eyes as her body sized. "KID!" Her body arching with her cry before slowly becoming limp on the sofa under him, panting; he sat back on his heels again a Cheshire cat grin painted on his face as he brought his hand up to wipe off his face before licking them clean. She pulled him down on top of her and kissed him, slowly put passionately. Their lips sliding slowly but softly, he licked her lips softly and their tongues met sweetly before dancing across each other and she tasted herself on his lips and tongue as well as … bubblegum or maybe a lollipop. They slowly pulled away from each other and gazed into each other's eyes, and she brushed his bangs to the side and cupped his face gently. He returned the loving gesture. "Crona, I-" "Kid, I-" "CRONA, YOU HAD BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR SKIPPING CLASS, YOUNG LADY!"

;3 mwahaha I love Marie's timing! Hope you guys liked this chapter as well, and let me know if there's anything you would like to see in future chapters.

~ 3 Faun


	3. Chapter 3 - GD it Crona, the cookie!

Ch. 3 –God Damn it Crona, the flipping cookie!

=3 Oh Marie, she's a woman after my own heart, anywho… Thank you Maddy, Aoni, and Mormar, you guys really make my nocturnal day. I hope the wait was worth it =3. The cookie thing was just some crazy conversation at work that kind of got morphed into this. Mostly because I asked what the flipping cookie was; worst decision ever, I got the most disturbing stories in reply. This week has been insane though, like damn, when did work get slammed out of the blue? 0.o yeah… Once more I own nothing.

Crona and Kid scrambled to sit up right, any hint of being aroused left Kid with the fire-breathing woman's entrance. Noticing Crona's panties laying on the floor he hurriedly stuffed them in his pocket, and tried to not look guilty as Marie entered the room. "Oh, Kid-kun, what are you doing here? I thought Crona was just skipping." All rage had left the bi-polar blonde death scythe, before she caught onto their body language. She had a devious smile on her face as she approached the newly formed couple. "Oh so that's how it is? All is well then, you can leave Kid-kun, Crona and I need to have a girl chat." Kid tried to protest as he was dragged to the door. "Don't worry I'll send Crona over later after we're done, ok? Toodles!" He was promptly shoved out and the door shut in his face; he was a bit lost at this point, seeing as he was about to tell Crona he loved her.

~Crona and Marie~

"So…" Marie leaned over the sofa. "You and Kid-kun, then? Is this new or have you guys been keeping this secret?" Crona looked up at her nervously. "N-ne-new." She managed to get out, and Marie's grin just made her more nervous. "… So how new? Did you let him get the cookie?" Crona just looked at her, completely lost. "Um… I didn't know you had made cookies, Marie-chan." Marie face palmed at that and decided to be more direct. "Have you guys had sex yet?" She blushed, brain fried for a moment. "Ms. Marie!" Marie laughed. "No need to be so embarrassed Crona, it's something that everyone does at one point or another. I'm guessing no one has really talked to you about this subject then?" She shook her head, as Marie set up a white board. "What's that for Ms. Marie?" She grinned evilly. "First dear Crona the basics."

~One hour later…~

Crona's brain had completely fried it's self as Marie explained every possible sexual combination, from hetro to homosexual, every possible entrance and how important stretching and lube was, to consequences of unprotected sex. "I can't deal with this." She muttered. "Now to the kitchen for the cookie lesson, Crona!" Marie declared happily dragging her catatonic young ward behind her. "Now Crona, the important thing to remember about commitment is that you shouldn't be committed to commitment, the right person should come along first." The pinkette just blinked. "Oh my god this is harder than I thought, how did they put it in that book… how can I put this?" Crona listened closely. "Don't think about it too hard, just do what feels right to you, no one can make you do something you don't want to. If they try then they are a fool or a bastard, if they're just a fool chances are they can be taught the error of their ways, otherwise don't stay in a situation that could get you hurt." She smiled at Crona, and then took a cookie out of a package she had hidden for safe keeping when Ragnorak visited. "Ok Crona, when you give someone your heart in a relationship, that's a piece of you that you won't be getting back." She handed Crona a cookie, then took one for herself. "Ok, just bear with me on this analogy" Crona just nodded a little lost as Marie broke both of their cookies in half and pulled some icing out of the cupboard. "We eventually give the one we care about a piece of our heart, and same should be said of them." She used the icing as a glue to make two cookies again, each a half and half of their singular cookies. "Love, trust and respect is what holds them together, if those aren't present, the bond decays and they fall away from each other." Crona was shocked. "So, you're saying that people become broken after their heart breaks?" "For a bit, no matter who initiates the talk after the bond decays, it will always hurt. But the heart is an amazing thing, as long as you let it heal, it will. Though it always happens in its own time, and the scar will always be there." She nodded, smiling as she hugged Ms. Marie. "Thank you Ms. Marie." The older woman hugged her back, smoothing her hair down affectionately. "I just wish I was better about speaking on such matters, Crona-chan. Though I would like it if he came over for dinner with us one night, if you would invite him that is." Crona smiled brightly. "Of course, Marie-chan!"

~Kid~

Back at Gallows manor, Kid locked his room and shut the curtains before taking Crona's panties of his pocket, trying not to feel like a creeper. He had no idea what the fuck to do with them, he hadn't really been thinking past his immanent doom at the hands of Marie; truly a fate worse than death. He supposed he would just wash them and give them back to Crona when she came by later. He quickly hid them in his dirty clothes and took them to the laundry room, hoping that the girls had already done their own laundry. Though he didn't know it, fate was out to have laughs at his expense today. After he had completed that task, he went to the living room to continue his book in peace.

~Liz~

She was so happy, her day was looking up, found twenty bucks on the side walk, and a cute guy from Deathbucks asked her out for later tonight. She sighed happily and to top it off she found the most adorable top on sale on her way home, everything is perfect, perfect, perfect! Now to clean it first, oh such a happy day! She opened the washer and to her annoyance, Kid hadn't changed his clothes to the dyer. Her eye twitched, but went ahead and started switching it over, damn spoiled brat ruining - … The fuck?! Why the hell did Kid have white lace panties?! They weren't hers and they definitely weren't Patty's size, and thank god they definitely wouldn't fit Kid… So who the hell did they belong to?! "KID!" She yelled rushing to the living room waving the panties. She shoved them in his face, slightly pleased at his face. "LIZ! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Kid spazed and then backed away at the face Liz was making at him. "So Kid, who's the lucky girl?" She asked with a smirk, twirling them on her finger.

~The Death Room~

Marie and Death sat together drinking tea. "I see, so my Kiddo and Crona are an item now, eh? This is great news! Not what I expected but I think they will do well together." Marie nodded with a slight smile, extremely happy for the two. "I made sure to talk to Crona through all of this as well." Lord Death tilted his head. "How so, Marie?" "Oh we had the cookie talk." She said it as it were the most natural thing in the world, and then noticed Lord Death's silence. "Don't worry the sugar coated, abridged and teenage friendly version." He breathed a sigh of relief and sipped his tea some more. "Ah to be young and enthusiastic again" he laughed "I'm sure they will be painting the town red soon enough though." They shared a chuckle, and began to talk about the upcoming Halloween party.

~Crona~

Marie had shoved me out the door rather quickly after we had talked, she took off to the school, and I was walking to Kid-kun's home. I still couldn't get what he had done out of my head, those eyes made my heart flutter. I wanted to do something to him as well, who knows what we might have done if Ms. Marie hadn't of shown up. I couldn't help but to be a little grumbly that she had come early, I had wanted to tell Kid-kun that I had feelings for him. Marie said that love took time, but that Kid and I were on the right track and she was happy for me. I wanted to return the favor so to speak to Kid after we talked things over, the memory of his face while he had been watching me dance was burned into my current memory, how much he had liked it… How he had tasted like a lollipop when we had kissed. I blushed and shook my head to get rid of the gutter thoughts, but they refused to go away. A somewhat scattered plan began to form in my mind, and I tried to think about it as coolly as possible. I was going to definitely leave him wanting more. I walked up the steps of Gallows Manor, and knocked politely, surprised that Patty let me in. "O-oh, Hi Patty, is... is Kid-kun here?" The twin pistol just laughed hysterically and was soon hyperventilating on the ground. I just blinked at her, rather confused and decided to head in to find Kid-kun myself. I was rather surprised to see him and Liz fighting like children in the den, rolling around pulling at each other's faces, battling for a scrape of white lacy fabric. "Tell me you little brat! Or I'm going to make sure to destroy only the right side of everything in this damn house!" "You wouldn't dare, you fiend! You try that and I'll mix Nair into your shampoo!" "You don't have the guts! You would be a dead man and you know it!" "Liz-san, Kid-kun, what's going on here?"

Suddenly the bit of fabric sling-shot to my feet and I picked them up, the blood draining from my face as I realized they were mine from earlier, I tried hiding them, but Liz caught me. "Oh… so you and Crona, eh?" I just froze, but she just gave me a thumb up with a smug smirk before grabbing Patty and leaving. "Have fun you two, I expect juicy details later, Crona-chan!" Kid and I just looked at each other for a moment, before he coughed, blushing profusely. "Hello Crona." He said politely, straightening up. "I- um, you see, that is-" I stepped forward and lightly kissed him on the lips. "Wanna go upstairs Kid-kun?" I asked with more courage than I felt, but I felt like he needed me to be strong this time. I fiddled with my mini mp3 player, hopefully he wouldn't ever forget tonight, as long as I had something to say about it.

Crack-tastic, right? A little bleh this ch. I guess. Next chapter is going to be extra lemony, promise. Still I hope you enjoyed the chapter and hopefully things won't be too crazy so I can post again quicker than last time. Let me know if there's anything you would like to see happen in later chapters and/or any constructive criticism, I always appreciate it. =3

~Faun


	4. Chapter 4 - Lollipop

Ch.4 – Lollipop

Thank you to Mormar, Aoni, Neverendingwriters, Mollychan and the lovely guest that didn't leave a name. Their little families are just so much fun and so sweet; they are a joy to write. I apologize in advance if chapters are a bit slow, kind of been hectic... As for pervy moments …. ;3 mwahaha… LEMONS ALL AROUND! The song is Lollipop, Framing Hanley version. Why? I like it better, dat guitar riff….. omg…. Hawt. Plus it ends with 'get on your knees'; need I say more? ;3 I did cut a few verses out as they didn't fit with the timing.

AGAIN – THIS CHAPTER IS A LEMON – HENTAI – YOU HAVE BEEN SUPER WARNED

I own nothing

Kid opened his bedroom door and held it open for Crona, an insidious little voice in his head wondered if she had ever put on another pair of panties… or was just commando under there. The thought of Crona just walking around casually in her semi short skirt with nothing underneath caused a nose bleed. He shook his head in a vain attempt to clear his head and shut the door behind them. "I must apologize, Crona, I don't want you to think I took your … underpants because I'm a pervert, I mean, I don't want you to think-" she put her finger on his lips, silencing him.

"I care about you Kid, and I have thoughts of you like that and want to be with you in those ways. I was hoping we could see where this goes, if you would want to be my boyfriend." She was so incredibly nervous, but she needed to say this. She wanted him in her life, to make wonderful happy memories with him. He made her heart go pitter patter, and the butterflies in her stomach a flutter, and how she hoped he wanted this as well.

"Crona, I would be so happy if you would be my girlfriend." His smile was blinding, and the flush on his cheeks was encouraging. She walked up to him and gently pushed him on the bed, his face a slightly confused but ever so hopeful. She had a small smirk as she hit the play button and guitar riffs filled the room. The smirk growing into a smug grin at the hopeful look in his eyes, the blood leaking from his nose and began to sway her hips in time with the music.

She said he's so sweet

I wanna lick the wrapper

And she, she licks me

Like a lollipop

Like a lollipop

She fluttered her eyes almost shut, rolling her hips down in alternating figure eights, slow then fast. The graceful circle she made with the point of her toe brought her a half way turn her chest rolling out then back, her stomach and hips following the same pattern. She winked at him, his jaw dropping, and swiveled and repeated the action on the other side.

Shorty wanna thug

Bottles in the club

Shorty wanna hump

You know I like to touch

Ya lovely lady lumps

She put one knee of the edge of the bed, casually brushing her thigh against his as she floated her hands down his chest just ghosting over the fabric with her fingertips in snake arm patterns.

Shorty wanna thug

Bottles in the club

Shorty wanna hump

You know I like to touch

Ya lovely lady lumps

Her confidence increased as his hands ran along her waist, barely touching as if afraid this was a dream.

Cute lil' mama had a swag like mine

She even wear her hair

Down her back like mine

I make her feel right

When its wrong like lyin'

Man she aint never

Had a love like mine

"Fuck!" Kid gasped "Crona you have no idea what you are doing to me." He failed at strangling in a moan as she rolled her hips deviously while hovering over hips lap.

She chuckled mischievously as she leaned over to nip at his ear lobe. "Oh I think I have some idea." Pulling a flavored condom she had gotten before she left the house out of her wrist band akin to a magic trick out from behind his ear. (A/N: oh Marie ;3 you sexy time enabler)

Man I ain't never seen an ass like hers

That – in my mouth had me at a loss for words

I told her to back it up

Like berp berp

I made that ass jump

Like jerp jerp

She lightly pushed him back and he watched from propped elbows as Crona unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down with her teeth, grinning like a cherisher cat the whole time. He groaned as he finally felt relief from straining against his pants. Those words could have never sounded sweeter than from her lips as she gently pulled on his boxers and nibbled gently on his lower stomach. "Please, God, Crona, I can't take you teasing me like this…" He moaned and she pulled them off in one fluid motion; her eyes smoldering into his.

And that's when she…

She… She licked me like a lollipop

Like a lollipop

Like a lollipop

She gently grabbed his length curious and amazed at the intense heat he was giving off, briefly the thought of that fitting in her did not compute, but oh she was willing to try. She carefully ran her tongue along the vein, relentless in her teasing.

Won't you get on your knees

Won't you get on your knees

Call me so I can

Make it juicy for you

Call me so I can

Get it juicy for you

Call me so I can

Make it juicy for you

Call me so I can

Get it juicy

He watched as she wrapped her lips around his cock slowly, the feeling of her mouth on him almost overwhelming him, but he didn't want to come so soon. He sat up and pulled gently on the edge of her shirt. "Please, Crona, can I?" She came up panting softly, and slowly peeled off her vest, then hesitantly pulled off her shirt. Her next move surprised him as she took his hands to her skirt and kissed him slowly pulling his shirt off while he unhooked her skirt with trembling hands, before slowly slipping her skirt down her legs. She had come here without any panties, oh dear lord… Her lacy white bra was still on as she straddled him she locked eyes with him once more and ever so slowly unlatched it, letting it fall to the ground. She took the condom out of its package and knelt between his legs.

Won't you get on your knees…

She was consumed by the fire that ran through her veins, clouding her mind, wanting to have him complete her. She set the condom on top his dick, unsure if it would really cover all twelve inches and slowly pushed it down the rest of the way with her mouth. His hand softly grabbed her face; he was still desperately trying to restrain himself. "Crona, are you sure?" She smiled softly and came up to kiss him passionately. "I'm sure, Kid, you want this as well, right?"

"Oh god yes…" He breathed desperately as she straddled him and ever so slowly and cautiously lowering herself onto him.

She flinched as she felt her body stretch around him, but continued till they were completely connected and waited for her body to adjust. Kid tangled his fingers gently in her hair, sitting up to hold her close and licked her bottom lip before chasing it with his lips; the mix just as intoxicating as alcohol to her.

"Crona…" He moaned and bit her earlobe gently as on hand went to cup her bottom and the other snaked up her back to cradle the back of her head. "You're so unbelievably gorgeous right now."

The fire came back to her and she rolled her hips up then down, feeling him move with her, inside of her. "Kid! Ahhh! Oh god!" They locked eyes as she rode his cock, feeling every inch of him inside of her; every thrust bringing her closer to coming undone. He grabbed the back of her knee looking at her for reassurance. "Please, Kid…. Ahh …. F- fu- fuck me!" She cried as one particular roll of his hips caused sparks behind her eyes, making her head lull back.

Kid had never seen anything more arousing in his life and promptly slung her legs over his shoulders and closed the distance to the wall in record time. His pace became wild as like mewls of "faster" "harder" and "Oh, god, KID!" were chanted from her lips like desperate prayers. The way her soft body was pliant to him, yet her fingers raked down his back in need. Her whole body was flushed, and her eyes were filled with love and lust, stray locks stuck to her sweet face as he pounded her into the wall. "So… so close… Kid-kun…" That moan got his attention, and he brought one hand up to her clit and began to make slow circles as he kept pace. "Come for me, Crona… scream my name…" His command came out deep and sexy; before he bit down on a sensitive part of her neck.

The stimulation was too much for Crona, and her entire body sized as she came. "KID!" Was all she could manage in a loud gasp as her body arced and the explosion of white behind her eyes temporarily blinded her; her overly sensitive body felt him cum in her and it set her spiraling again.

"Crona…" He kissed her temple gently before pulling out and laying her on the bed; quickly pulling off the used condom.

"I love you, Kid." She said with a glowing smile, that Kid returned whole- heartedly. "I love you too, Crona." He smiled before leaning in for another kiss.

Well, I love having these two be pervs, it's awesome, I won't lie. Hope that you liked the lemony goodness. Please leave a review if you liked it or to offer constructive criticism. Though if you don't like the grammar (though I am trying) you can P/M and offer to beta it and get a cute drawing of chibi Marie with a cookie out of it. Yes, yes I did just bribe you… and hopefully you liked it. Thanks again and much love and light

~Faun


End file.
